Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 30 (Food)
Food is the thirtieth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE makes energy biscuits, using sultanas to write a word. *CHARLI ate a Kellie's biscuit and she feels full of energy. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a rabbit collecting carrots and making a carrot drink. *CHARLI pretends to be a rabbit eating and hopping. *TIM makes music while he cooks because he is very hungry. *CHARLI pretends to make porridge. *NATHAN, Kellie, Tim and Kathleen play a guessing game about dancing like fruits and vegetables. *CHARLI pretends to be a pumpkin and a celery. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about food from a grocery store, where they play their games every night, and this time three jellies (Nathan, Kathleen and Tim) play the jelly-wobble competition, while a piece of cheese (Kellie) is the judge. Gallery Kellie S4 E30.png Charli S4 E30 1.png Kathleen S4 E30.png Charli S4 E30 2.png Tim S4 E30.png Charli S4 E30 3.png Nathan S4 E30.png Charli S4 E30 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E30.png Songlets ;Word play Kellie's energy biscuits, let's make the letter E First this one, now that one, now another E Making lots of letters, come on and cook with me. Kellie's energy biscuits, let's make the letter N First this one, now that one and now for the R Kellie's energy biscuits, make a word with me. Kellie's energy biscuits, would you like to cook with me? First mix them, then stir them, then squish up the dough Making energy biscuits, come on and cook with me. ;Body move #01 E, N, E, R, G, Y I'm reaching up for the sky Reaching up, I'm reaching up, I'm reaching up Reaching for the sky, energy. E, N, E, R, G, Y I'm reaching up for the sky Reaching up, I'm reaching up, I'm reaching up Reaching for the sky, energy. E, N, E, R, G, Y I'm reaching up for the sky Reaching up, I'm reaching up, I'm reaching up Reaching for the sky, energy. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a rabbit who loves carrots, ... carrots everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to crunch and munch, it's what the rabbits do. I'm a rabbit who loves carrots, ... carrots everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to munch and crunch, it's what the rabbits do. I'm a rabbit who loves carrots, ... carrots everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to crunch and munch, it's what the rabbits do. ;Body move #02 I'm a rabbit ... loves carrots, I eat carrot everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to munch and crunch, it's what the rabbits do. I'm a rabbit ... loves hopping, a hopping round all day I love to bound around, I love to jump and play I love to bound around, a hopping round all day. ;Making music A little mixing flour goes around, add a bit of sugar once it's ground Add a bit of milk to set the beat, then add an egg and it's looking sweet. A little mixing melody goes around, a little stirred words add to the sound What about a rhythm to set the beat? Add an instrument, ... need A little mixing melody goes around, a little stirred words add to the sound What about a rhythm to set the beat? Add an instrument, ... need. A little mixing melody goes around, a little stirred words add to the sound What about a rhythm to set the beat? Add an instrument, ... need A little mixing melody and harmony, a little stirred words from you and me What about a rhythm to set the beat? Add an instrument, ... need. ;Body move #03 When people come to me and say What's cooking Charli? I think they know what's on today because I always say It's not too hot, it's not too cold, it's mmm, mmm just right This porridge in my ..., alright. ;Shapes in space It's the dance of the fruit and veg, they'll give you lots of energy It's the dance of the fruit and veg, choose something to eat with me. It's the dance of the fruit and veg, they'll give you lots of energy It's the dance of the fruit and veg, choose something to eat with me. It's the dance of the fruit and veg, they'll give you lots of energy It's the dance of the fruit and veg, choose something to eat with me. It's the dance of the fruit and veg, they'll give you lots of energy It's the dance of the fruit and veg, choose something to eat with me. ;Body move #04 Rolly, rolly, roll from side to side Rolly, rolly, roll, it's a pumpkin ride. Jumpy, jumpy, jump, goes the celery stick Jumpy, jumpy, jump, you better be quick. ;Sharing stories I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Wobble ... I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Come on and wobble too. We love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Wobble ... We love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Come on and wobble too. We love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Wobble ... We love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Come on and wobble too. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about biscuits Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about sultanas Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about carrots Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about kitchens Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about porridge & oats Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about pumpkins Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about celery Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about cheese Category:Ep about jelly Category:Ep about wobbling